1. Field
Embodiments relate to a fusing device to fix an image to a recording medium and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is designed to print an image on a recording medium. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
In an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, a photoconductor, which has been charged with a predetermined electric potential, is exposed to light such that an electrostatic latent image is formed on a surface of the photoconductor. Thereafter, developer is fed to the electrostatic latent image to forma visible image. The visible image formed on the photoconductor is transferred to a recording medium and then, is fixed to the recording medium while passing through a fusing device.
A generally widely used fusing device includes a heating unit containing a heat source therein, and a pressure unit arranged to come into close contact with the heating unit to define a fusing nip with the heating unit. If the recording medium, on which the image has been transferred, is introduced into the fusing nip between the heating unit and the pressure unit, the image is fixed to the recording medium by heat and pressure.
The heating unit and the pressure unit of the fusing device include rotators including rollers, a belt, etc. To reduce frictional resistance of the rotators so as to ensure smooth rotation of the rotators, a lubricant is applied to the rotators.